Queen Butterfly
by B. Bandit19
Summary: Star is becoming Queen but will it be short lived (Will change to M for later chapter)
1. Queen Butterfly

My Second attempted on writing a SVTFOE First one got so much hate please don't hate this one Cover art was thanks to star-marionettej2x check her out on Instagram or Tumbler

* * *

In the magical kingdom of Mewni everyone was gathered in the castle people and monsters alike were waiting for the new queen of Mewni to come out but she was a little nervous about the whole thing. She was pacing around in her room in a robe staring at the clock every few seconds just then there was a knock on her door which startled her

"My Queen, it's almost time for your coronation." a familiar voice said

"Marco, there is no for the formalities, Star is just fine." the future queen said just then Marco Diaz walked in a suit of armor that fitted his body for easy movement for his karate fighting style

"I know that but as your soon-to-be personal knight, I'm bound to call you by that title Star." Marco said as he walked up to her grabbing her chin to look at him

"I just I'm not used to be called that yet." She said as she looked away from him Marco then hugged her

"Star, I've been by your side ever since we met and yes there is the time that I didn't trust your judgment on things or let you go out on earth by yourself."

"Geez that's making me feel so much better." Star interrupted

"But when you set your mind on something and go for it nothing stops you." Marco finished he then hugged Star "It'll be fine I'll be right in there if you get scared." Marco said as he left her to get ready

Meanwhile

Every knight was standing at attention as the huge doors opened and entered the new ruler of Mewni Star Butterfly walked in in a blue sequin dress a large purple bow on midsection a gold necklace that match the neckline puffy shoulder sleeves and elbow long gloves her hair was curvy as it almost reached the ground (the cover image) she then walked up towards the throne and in front of Glossaryck and got down on one knee in front of him

"Princess Butterfly from being a wee little girl I knew that you were destined for greatness and I know if your parents were still with us they would be proud." Glossaryck complemented "And I'm so proud to be doing this." He then placed the crown on her head officially making her the queen of this dimension she then stood up and looked over towards her knights and Marco she then walked out onto the balcony and looked down on her subjects they cheered as she waved at them she then smiled her signature smile, but it was short lived as pillar of fire came up and a man in a blood-red jacket with matching shirt and shoes and black pants came out of the fire Star and Marco both knew who it was. Marco then ran up to her and pulled her back behind her

"Well Well Well, look who finally grew up to a queen." the demon ex-boyfriend said

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Star asked

"Oh ya know just coming to see the new queen and ask her for her hand in marriage." He said as she got down on one knee with his hand out

"Tom, we broke up years ago move on." Star said

"Starship I'm not giving you a choice this time." he said as he snapped his fingers and hordes of Demons come out of the pillar of fire and started to storm the castle (no pun intended)

"Knights, protect the queen." Marco yelled as he pushed Star away from Tom the knights then carried away leaving Tom and Marco alone

"What makes you think you can stop me." Tom yelled with hands on fire Marco then took his battle stance and charged towards him

Meanwhile

Star was being pulled by Manfred towards a safe room

"Manfred, let me go I need to protect my people I need to help Marco." She said

"My queen, you too important right now and your wand might not work so please just stay here and let the knights do their job." Manfred explained as he locked Star in the safe room

Back with Marco

Tom fire was out of control Marco did his best to control it but found it was pointless he had to get rid of his armor leaving him in his earth clothes on the floor bruised and battered he looked up towards Tom.

"Oh look no more armor." he said as he grabbed his collar "Now time for you to die." Tom said as he created a pure red flame and held it close to his face Marco then closed his eyes envisioning Star on last time.

"Get ready Marco!" Tom yelled. "Wait Tom don't kill him we might need him."Said a voice that echo then sighed and drops him

"Man your plan better work cause I'm getting bored of it already." Tom complained

"Be patient Tomson you'll get your revenge and Star okay just wait a little longer." Said the voice "Fine." Tom said and created a cage for Marco and sent him away and went to find Star.

With Star

She was messing around in the safe room tossing her wand in the air waiting for something to happened just then a dimensional portal opened and Queen Ponyhead appeared(Princess Ponyhead)

"Yp b-fly we need to get you out of here." she said

"But what…"

"He's been captured by Tom." Ponyhead said bluntly Star then covered her mouth and was on the verge of tears

"I-Is he…?" Star didn't want to finish her sentence

"I don't know Star, but we need to get you out of here." Ponyhead explained but Star wouldn't move

"B-fly if Marco was here he would want you safe after all he is your "Knight"." Ponyhead encouraged "Would Earth turd be happy to see you all sad like this?" She asked

"No." She said

"Then c'mon gurl." Star then stood up and jumped out of the doomed dimension

* * *

Review if you want me to keep going


	2. One-Man Marco

New Chapter

* * *

A Dark red cloud covered this dimension the castle was surrounded by fire and inside was the fire demon Tom looking down at his destruction and his minions terrorizing the people Mewi Tom then took in a breath of the stale burning air through his nose and breath fire

"You know I wanted to live here not like this but it's much better than all that pink." Tom said to his "guest" who was tied to the chair by flames

"Oh yeah this is just perfect death, despair and burning ash, this is just perfect for a demon like you." His guest said

"You know Marco, the only reason you're still alive is to lure Star here to give up her wand." Tom said

"Ugh what is with you guys and that wand I know it's powerful but it pretty much useless since it was "cleaved" or something." Marco said with an annoyed tone. Tom then created a fire whip and "punished" Marco hitting his eye leaving a scar the went down his face he screamed in agony

"Tom, that's not how we treat our guest." a man said as he wrapped his eye in gauze.

"By the way how are here I saw you blow up." Marco said

"Well that was true but something amazing happens oh that reminds me I never told you my name you better remember it's Toffee." Toffee said as he pulled out the other half of the star's wand.

"Where did you get that?!" Marco yelled

"It was thanks to this I managed to live its power gave me power." he then created an aura around his hand. "It's amazing this the exactly the power ludo wanted but was too stupid on how to get it." he said

"Well then why do you need her wand, why attack Mewni?" Marco asked

"Simple." Toffee then whispered in his ear his plan Marco eyes then shot open and he tried to struggle out of the chair and attack them but it was useless Marco the stood up and his legs and ran out to the balcony. Tom tried to stop him, but Toffee stopped him as Marco jumped into the madness he luckily landed on the carriage which broke his restaurants he then got up and limped back inside to find a mirror.

With Toffee and Tom

"Toffee why did you let him leave he was important to get Star here." Tom yelled

"Relax he doesn't know where she is, so most likely he'll go to earth then we'll expand or invasion to their." Toffee explained

 _With Star_

She was pacing around in Pony Head's room worrying about Marco safety till Pony head came in

"Gurl you need to relax Marco is going to be fine and if someone hurts him I'll make sure that they'll pay." Pony head said to reassure her

"Thanks PH I just…" Star sentence was cut short by her tears

"You still haven't told him?" Pony head said in an annoyed tone Star just nodded her head "Gurl you have to tell him at some point he's already too overprotective of you, what's he going to say when you tell him…." just then a knock came on her the door Pony head answered it and it revealed Mr. & Mrs. Diaz who rushed in to hug Star

"Star are you okay?" Mrs. Diaz asked

"I'm fine but how did you know I was here?" Star asked

"Pony head called us saying that you need comforting." Mr. Diaz said

"But, where Marco, he should be doing this." Mr. Diaz said which made Star began to cry again

"He was captured trying to protect me while I just left him there it's all my fault." She said as her tears fell

"Star, look at me, Marco is a brave kid he would gladly die for you and not just as a knight."

"I know ,but I wished he wasn't so stupid sometimes." she then continued crying

Pony head then left the room to give them privacy when a knight came by My Queen you need to come with me

Pony head was then escorted to an empty room with a single mirror and on it was the ID "Queen Butterfly" she answered it and saw Marco on it breathing heavily.

"Earth Turd!, What happened to you?!" Pony Head question

"Is Star safe?" Marco asked

"She fine, where are you I can send someone to get you." Pony Head offered

"I can't leave they're after Star, I have to stop him I need to make sure to that this place is safe for them." Marco said

"Marco, Star need you right now stop acting like a knight and tell me where you are!" she yelled

"I'm not acting like a knight more like a father." Marco said with a smile, Pony head then gasped

"You knew?" she asked

"Who do you think takes out her trash in her room." Marco said with a chuckle

"So how do you feel about that? she asks him

"Right now it's going to need a home to grow up in and I'm going to make sure it does." He said with confidence in his voice

"Hey who's there!" a man yelled

"Gotta go, tell Star that I…" the transmission was then cut off and the mirror then flashed lost transmission, Pony head then floated back to Star and found that she was asleep till Mrs. Diaz noticed her

"Oh Pony Head where did you go? Mrs. Diaz asked she then made sure that Star was asleep

"Mrs. Diaz, Marco called and told me he going to try and stop the rebellion there for Star." She said not looking at her

"What why didn't you send someone to help him!" Mrs. Diaz panicky said

"He wouldn't tell me where to send them and trust me I would have sent an army to help him but he wants to do this on his own." she said

"So what, for some damn knight's code." Mrs. Diaz cursed

"He's not doing it because of the Knight's code, he's doing it for Star and…"

"His child." Mrs. Diaz and Pony head saw Star's eyes brim with tears

"He's doing this to make sure that our child has something to come home to." Star said as she stuffed her face into her pillow.

"Star, why didn't you tell me you were expecting, you could have stayed on earth and raised it." Mrs. Diaz said, Star then got up and stared at her

"Don't you think I wanted to, but with me becoming queen we couldn't stay there." Star stated as the tears began to fall again

"I wanted my child to be a normal human not a Mewman, but fate decided otherwise." Star said as she fell back on the bed and cried in her pillow.

"Star…" Mrs. Diaz tried to talk but Star just covered herself Pony Head and Mrs. Diaz left to give her some privacy as they left Star hugged her pillow.

"Marco you better come back to me." She whispered to herself

Back on Mewni before the call ended

"Gotta go, tell Star I…" he was interrupted by a bullet that destroyed the mirror

"Pony Head? Pony Head!" he shook the mirror to work and looked behind him and saw demons near the castle entrance and ran deeper in the castle till he found a room to hide in he waited for the demons to pass by after he made sure they were gone Marco looked around his surroundings and found out that he was in Star's old room he looked around and found a lot of weapons everywhere

"Geez Star I just clean up in here." Marco then saw an opened box and looked inside and saw Star's baby clothes picked up a dress and smiled

"Do worry Star I'm going to make sure that we'll have a home to come back to." Marco then closed the box and hid it making sure he came back for it later he then picked up some weapons and walked out into the fray of Demons that was waiting for him he grabbed the handle of his sword and began charging towards them cutting off heads and limbs their blood splatter on his face as he kept moving his eyes bloodshot and clothes tattered as he finally reached the throne room there he saw Tom sitting there with his head on his hand and his arm on the armrest

"Marco, I thought you would be by Starships' sides." Tom said smugly

"Don't call her that she dumped your ass years ago you have no right to call her that, Tom." Marco retorted trying to get him mad but his insult passed him

"You know Marco, me and Toffee thought you went home in fact we're invading the place right now." He then created a view screen and showed his home being burned his friends being enslaved

"And that's just your hometown." Tom then laughed hard till his tears came out that's when Marco's was getting angry he started walking towards him slowly gaining speed he gripped his sword jumps and cuts the throne in half he then looked up and saw that he jump he then extended his leg and tried to drop kick him but Marco jumped back but missed step and twist his ankle he then grabbed his sword pulled himself up he then saw Tom then walked towards him his hands on fire Marco tried to pick up the sword and tried to defend himself but the sword weight was hurting his leg he had to drop it and got on his knees and hands Tom then stood over him

"You know you humans are pathetic." Tom said as he walked around him and stepped on his leg increasing the pain but Marco stayed strong till Tom kicked his arms causing him to fall he then stepped on his head as he tried to get up

"Marco, why do you bother you lost the kingdom is destroyed your home will be destroyed you've lost, so tell me why do you keep fighting!" Tom yelled

"I fight to protect my family, I fight to protect others." Marco then grabbed his leg. "I fight to protect… MY…. STAR!" he then tossed him off and got back up the adrenaline made his pain go numb he then started his assault towards Tom his fist balled up and gain burn wounds as he punched his face

"I'm not fighting for Menwi or Earth, I'm fighting for Sta and my child that she is carrying!" he said as he gave him one last powerful punch and sent him flying back to the split throne, Marco was breathing heavily his adrenaline was going down and his pain slowly returning

"I'm not done yet…. I…. need to… stop… toffee." he struggled to say as he tried to get back up."

"Gotta say Marco that was the cheezies speech ever." Marco's eyes shot open as he saw him sitting normally at the throne

"But, I gotta handed to ya you managed to give me a bloody nose." he said as he wiped the blood away

"Hey at least you stayed loyal to the Queen." Tom then picked him up by the collar and held a ball that burn liked the sun he held it close to his face

"Say goodbye meat bag." he then inserted his fist into the tiny sun and was about to punched him till

" _Please stop don't kill him."_ Tom looked up and saw Star he then drops him as she ran towards Marco's limb body and picked him up.

"Marco, Marco please wake up don't pass out on me, please wak…" She then saw his hand move up to her face

"S-S-Star, I'm sorry, please stay safe." Marco said as his hand dropped back to the floor

"Marco? Marco!." Star's eyes then began to water "MARCO!"

* * *

Is Marco Dead (click) or Nah R&R except you Omega Ultra


	3. How We Came To This

FYI to the people think that it is rushed it's not I just type really fast and I us a grammar website to help me. My grammar is horrible I get it you don't have to point it out

* * *

Tom stood over Star and Marco, Star was holding Marco tears were falling down her face.

"Marco, please wake up please don't leave me."

She pleaded and begged but no response

"Starship, it's good to see you again." he tried to get her attention, but she tried not to acknowledge him.

"Star, listen I just wanted us to be…" Tom tried to place his hand on her shoulder till she pushed his hand away she then gave him a death stare

"Leave me alone." Star said to his face "I don't know why I ever dated you, you're a demon I will never forgive you." She said to him as she looked back at Marco

"Star, please just forget him stay with me he de…" Tom was then interrupted

"Tom, it's no use." Toffee said he then snapped his fingers and demons came and picked up Star and Marco and was about to take them to the dungeon till Toffee stopped them, he then took the other half the star in her wand and left her with a husk wand.

"Take them away." Toffee said they were then placed in a jail cell

"Should we leave them together?" one demon asked

"Why not it's just a dead body." the other said

"HE NOT DEAD!" she yelled as the guard locked them in she grabbed her wand she tried casting a spell, but nothing happened.

"Please work… for Marco." she whispered to her wand she then managed to generated a small electrical current and placed it on his chest sending it to his heart after two tries she raised his chest up to her ear and heard a faint beat she then smile and saw him breathing she then smiled and hugged his face he then started coughing Star then lets go and lets him rest she then lets go of him and placed him on her lap

"Marco, I'm sorry I got you into this, I just wished that we could go back a month ago, remember it was so much better then.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Star and Marco were in Marco's room on earth they were just cuddling Mr. Diaz had to save some money for Star and Marco's wedding and to make it worse is that they had to do it during the winter nights, but that gave them an excuse to cuddle_

 _"Is sure is cold huh, Star?" Marco asked his girlfriend_

 _"Yeah, but I could be "warmed" up more." she whispered in his ear and started nibbling on it Marco then moved his hand slowly moved towards her chest he turned his head to look her in the eyes and planted his lips on hers for an innocent peak which turned passionate Marco then lifted her dress to reveal rainbow lingerie and her A-cup breast she then looked away and blush_

 _"Sorry that they aren't bigger." she said but Marco smiled_

 _"As long as they are yours I don't care about the size." Marco said as she kissed him again she then removed her dress and climb on top of him she then unzipped his hoodie to reveal his "I Kissed A Ninja" shirt. She chuckled a bit and began to remove that as well revealing his toned body and tan skin she then bends down and laid on his bare chest_

 _"You always smell good Marco." Star said as she kissed his chest_

 _"Gotta be for my girl." Marco said as he brought her back up and kissed her again he then moved his hands towards her small but perky ass his cold hands made her shiver_

 _"Your hands are cold." she whispered, Marco then slid his hands under her panties and to get a better feel of milky skin, he then felt goosebumps on one of the cheeks his other hand went up to her face and brought her to his lips._

 _"I love this feeling Star you lips on mine just feels right." Marco said_

 _"So you don't miss Jackie?" Star said_

 _"Jackie was just a crush, this is true love and now I belong to you." Marco said Star then hugged him hard making her breast squish on his chest she then felt something near her womanhood_

 _"Oh looks like someone's ready." Star said and she unbuckled his skinny jeans and pulled them off leaving both of them in their underwear and socks Star then sat up and started grinding Marco then grabbed her hips Marco then moved his hands on her breast again he lifted her bra to show her nips he then pinched them his hands then move towards her panties and began to remove them he then brought them up to his nose and took a big whiff_

 _"Star you smell like sugar cookies." he said as he began to remove his boxers revealing his 7 inches to Star then moved her hands towards his dick and started moving her hand up and down the shaft she then licked the tip and played with his balls, her mouth then moved down deeper to the back of her throat her mouth making lewd sounds just to make Marco harder_

 _"Star it's not fair to let me pleasure you too." Marco said Star just smiled and moved her lower body, without taking his dick out of her mouth, to his face her slit dripping on his face as he started licking her making her taking him deeper inside her._

 _"Star I'm close." He warned, but Star kept going not stopping, Marco then kept licking he then inserted his tongue in her in could feel how tight she got she was close to cumming as well Marco then trusted his his to get himself deeper in her mouth and with on final pump he creamed in her mouth and Star released her juice on his face Star then removed herself from him and turned her body around so that her womanhood was hovering over his dick_

 _"You ready?" Marco asked she nods her head she then slid down on his dick connecting them together she then began to move her hips up and down taking his member in deeper Marco watched as she moved up and down her small breast jiggled, her moaning was making him bigger he then grabbed her hips and flipped her till she was on her back Marco then moved his hips forcing himself deeper Star then grabbed the headboard Marco then moved his hands to the side of her torso. Marco then stared at Star. His heavy breathing mixed in with Star's her eyes remained closed as she was sent to oblivion Marco then grabbed her cheek which told her to open her eyes were opened half way as she stared at him_

 _"I love you Star, no matter what." Marco said he then saw a smile on her face he then pulled her up for a kiss as he climax in her he then fell next to her he then intertwined his fingers with her and cuddled_

 _"Star, promise me that will always be together. I don't want to lose you." Marco whispered in her ear_

 _"Oh Marco, you can't get rid of me that easily." She said to him_

 _Two weeks later_

 _Star and the Diaz family we're eating dinner till Star felt a little queasy she then excused herself, but as soon she stood up she ran towards the bathroom and empty her stomach in the toilet she then heard a knock on the door_

 _"Star are you okay?" Marco asked_

 _"I think I got a stomach virus, nothing to worry about." she replied_

 _"Well, I'd make sure you get to bed soon alright." Marco said_

 _"I will sweetie." she said as she continued barfing in the toilet. After a few minutes, she walked out and bumped into Mrs. Diaz_

 _"Oh sorry." she said as she walked towards Marco's room but Mrs. Diaz grabbed her shoulder_

 _"Star, I think I might know what's wrong." She then hands her a box of the pregnancy test. "Just in case dear, plus we wouldn't mind having a magical grandchild."_

 _"I'm not so sure, though." Star said not looking at her_

 _"It'll be fine dear try to sleep on it and see in the morning." Mrs. Diaz advice_

 _"Okay thank you, Mrs. Diaz." Star said_

 _"Please call me mom." she said as she hugged her goodnight, she then went to her room to change into her pajamas and to hide the tests and returned to Marco's room, who she already found him asleep. She then scooted in the bed Marco then wrapped his arm around her giving her a sense of comfort, but it was only short-lived till she got up in the middle of the night to barf in the toilet. "Ugh, I hope it's a stomach virus." she then returned to her room to try to get some sleep and not bother Marco she then looked at her dresser and remembered the test Mrs. Diaz gave her she then took the box and went into the bathroom, followed the instruction and placed it on the counter and waited for the results when she waited long enough she grabbed it and saw a plus she looked at the instruction she was then confirmed that it was positive but she then took all the rest and they all said the same thing Positive she then started to cry tears of joy, the news helped her stomach settled she took the test back to her room and went back to sleep_

 _"I thought that we finally be able to start a new life and become a family, till I got that call." She said as she rubbed his head_

 _The Next Morning_

 _Star's stomach awoke her again as she raced into the bathroom and empty her stomach_

 _"Just fight through the pain Star." she then placed her hand on her stomach "It'll be worth it." She was then startled by a knock on the door_

 _"Star, your mirror is ringing." Marco said as he opened the door_

 _"Okay, I'll be there in a second." She then got up and walked with Marco to her room she then answered the Mirror and saw Glossaryck with a somber expression_

 _"Glossaryck? What's wrong?" Star asked_

 _"My fair princess I'm sorry. but your parents have… died." Star then covered her mouth and tears began to fall down her face she slid to her knees and began crying_

 _"Glossaryck tell me what happened?" Marco asked."Did someone killed them?"_

 _"They passed away in their sleep, Sir Marco, please inform Star that the funeral is after the coronation." Glossaryck said as he hung up_

 _"Wait what coronation?" he yelled as he looked down and the bawling Star_

 _"Does he mean Star's coronation." he thought he then crouched down and hugged her_

 _"Star you'll get through this you still have me and my parents and all of our friends." Marco said as she looked up at him and smiled Marco then placed his palm on her face and used his thumbs to wiped her tears she tried to smile, but she moved from Marco's hand_

 _"Marco you don't get it if I become queen I would have to leave earth for good." she said as she looked away making tears appear again "I can't do that to you." she said Marco then looked at her_

 _"Star remember what I said last night? I don't want to lose you so I'll come with you I mean every Queen needs a King right and we can move your parents funeral a couple weeks to get you settle in okay?" Marco said_

 _"Marco, are you okay with leaving?" Star asked_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

"...And then you told me you would rather kill yourself then leave me alone and when you told your parents they threw you a going away party and all of our friends came to see us off." said with a smile that then turned into a frown "But, you stayed here to save this doomed dimension." Tears then began to fall down her cheeks. "You left me alone I had to trick pony head and your parents and steal a pair of scissors to come get you, but I came late and you almost died if I didn't do anything I would have lost you again, I don't want to lose you either please just wake up and talk to me." she said, but all she got was breathing she then gently placed him on the ground and snuggled up to him

 _In Marco's head_

 _"W-what happened, oh yeah I died have to make sure to thank Star for bringing me back, but where am I?" Marco said as he walked through the darkness in his mind he then saw two kids swing their arms together._

 _"Hey wait can you tell me where we are?" Marco called out to them they giggled and ran off_

 _"Hey wait up." Marco yelled as he ran towards them he then ran passed a little girl crying he then walks up to her and crouched near her_

 _"What's wrong?" Marco asked_

 _"He left me alone, I miss him I want him back I don't want him to leave me here." she said_

 _"Hey, I'll keep your company." He offered, but she shook her head_

 _"I don't want you, I want my Macro." The little girl said as she looked up at Marco's eyes shot opened and saw a little Star look alike_

 _Reality_

Marco's eyes shot open and he then shot up and took in his surrounding he then saw Star next to him sleeping soundly he then shook her awake Star then rubbed her eyes and saw Marco smiling at her she wanted to smile, but she puts on an angry scowl and began crying again and started hitting his chest

"You jerk why did you stay why didn't you come with me, this had to be the dumbest thing you ever did, you knew I was pregnant, but you still stayed here instead of coming with me or asking pony head to send an army to help you."

"Star, please calm down, I was just trying to make sure that our child had a place to come home to." Marco stated

"Marco, I would've gladly stay on earth and let pony head take control of mewi during my absence, I would happily give up my royal title just to be with you." Star yelled. "For once can't you just worry about yourself I don't know what I do if you… died… back… there." She then began crying hard making her words sound like nonsense, Maroc then grabbed her and pulled her close to her and hugged her as she cried

"Star."

"Marco." the two then looked at each other and shared kiss Marco moved his hands to her cheek and removed her tears with her thumb Marco then removed himself from Star's lips

"No more tears okay, I promise I'll stay by your side this time." He then continued kissing her till the dungeon door open scaring both of them they then saw Toffee with Star necklace

"C'mon Young Queen it's time for your wedding." Toffee stated

"What wedding?" She asked

"Your Wedding to the king of this dimension, Tom." Toffee then snapped his fingers and a demon began to pull Star away from Marco, but she tried to hang on to him, but another demon released her grip Marco tried to get up, but his broken ankle got to him tried crawling, but Toffee closed the door before he get close

"Why are you doing this you have total control of Mewni why take Star too?" Marco asked

"What can I say when I make a deal I plan to keep it and let's face it your just a human." Toffee said as he left Marco to rot Marco while he took Star to Tom


	4. D D

Short

* * *

 _Marco and Star were finally reunited but it was short lived as Toffee took Star to be married to Tom_

Marco laid there in his cell lying there thinking how is this where he was going to die? Is this his grave? Tears then began to fall from his face

"Star I'm sorry(hiccup) I failed you." Marco said to himself

 _"Are you giving up?"_

"What's the point in fighting I lost her forever." He said as his tears blinded him

 _"It's not too late we can still save her if we worked together."_

"Who are you?" Marco asked

 _"Forgotten me already Marco."_ Marco's eyes then shot open as he sat up and looked at his arm and saw a sinister smile

 _With Star_

She was being pulled into Tom's throne room and left them alone

"Star did they hurt you did they hurt you." Tom said

"Get away from me! I hate you." She yelled at him

"Star you just need to calm down, are you hungry?" Tom then snapped his fingers and a table showed up and created all of Star's favorite food, but she refused to eat

"Hey if you not hungry we can just…."

"I don't want this I want Marco I want him here with me." she said while crying, Tom then tried to comfort her but she pushed him away and tried to run out the door, but she was locked in

"Star that door is sealed till morning so we got time." he said as he rubbed her shoulders she then pushed him away

"Leave me alone Tom I will never be yours Marco already made me his." Star said

"What do you mean?" Tom asked

"How stupid are you Marco got me pregnant and he's already asked me to be his wife." Star said

"What!" Tom yelled "You-you little whore, you were mine and threw it out there when you know damn well you belong to me now." Tom yelled which was scaring Star

"Tom this isn't you, you can be mean but you never called me that " Star meekly said Tom then picked her up by her shirt and slapped her

"Well this is the new me and you better get used to it." Tom said as he snapped his fingers and created a king sized bed he grabbed Star by her hair and threw on the bed while burning her clothes off leaving her naked

"Tom, please stop." Star begged Tom then slapped her again and took off his clothes, Star tried to cover herself with the blankets, but he just ripped them away and got on top of her

"Don't worry Star I'll be gentle." Tom said as he pulled his spiked dick out

"Tom don't, that thing will kill me." Tom ignored her and rammed himself inside her blood started dripping out of her slit she then screamed which filled the room, but Marco heard it just fine

 _"You see they are hurting your Star."_ His arm said to him "Just give in to me, let me help you defeat Tom."

Marco was conflicted, he didn't want to do this, but he had no choice he needs to save Star in any way he can

"Okay let's do." Marco then took in a deep breath and his arm started to change into a tentacle his body started to change he gripped his stomach with his normal arm and started growing tentacles out of his back he screamed which grabbed the guard's attention they went to check but saw it was too dark one of was about to opened it, but the door flew off it hinges a multiple tentacle then came out and pulled out Marco who now had sharp teeth his one eye was demoniac and had a half smile

"Remember we save Star and get out of here got it." on half of Marco's face said

"Yeah I know once we save Star I'll go the demonic half said he then began walking to Star and Tom

 _Meanwhile_

Star was crying next to Tom as he was smoking

"Oh cmon it wasn't that bad was it?" Tom asked

"You raped me! Made me bleed! It hurts too much, Marco was much more gentle with me."

"Uh Marco, Marco, Marco, Is all I hear from you If I hear Marco's name one more time your have to be punished." Tom threatened

"Marco." Star said Tom then grabbed her arm and pushed his cigarette on her arm leaving burn a wound which caused her to scream in pain as she screamed the door was forced opened causing both of them to look up and see Marco smiling at them, Star was then shocked at how monstrous he looked now

"M-Marco?" Star asked Marco didn't answer as his focus was on Tom

"Diaz what happened to you?" Tom asked but was attacked by a tentacle pushing him through walls behind him he then jumped up to Star and looked at dry tears stained her cheeks he saw burn marks on her arm which only made him madder he picked up Star and ran out the room and castle when he was sure they are far enough he puts Star down

"Oh, Marco." she said sadly as she hugged him Marco then used his normal arm to hug her.

"Star okay?" Marco asked

"I'm just fine Marco are you okay?" Star asked but before Marco could reply a dimensional rift opened and out came Pony Head and a couple of guards

"There you are, come on we got to get out of here." Pony head said

"Can't leave, must save home." Marco said

"In five minutes there won't be "home" to save." Pony head said

"No don't tell they are going to use that?" Star said

"I'm afraid they are Star we need to get you out of here, grab Marco and let's get out of here." Pony head said, but Star's legs were stiff Marco then picked her up and took her through the Portal to Pony head's dimension where they reunited with Marco's parents who were surprised at Marco's new appearance

"Oh my god Marco what happened to you why do you look like this?" Mrs. Diaz said and she grabbed his face

"It fine mom be normal soon." Marco said as he hugged her

"Okay, guys let's see if we can Marco back to his earth turd self." Pony Head said Marco then picked up Star and walked towards Pony Heads castle.

Star was in a healing bath for her bath she hugged her legs as she heard Marco's screams of pain as he was trying to get back to normal

"Marco, just hold on for us." She thought as she hugged her legs tighter

Few hours later

Marco was still getting treated for the monster arm, Star was just waiting next to a door praying for Marco's well being she was then startled by a hand she looked up and saw Mrs. Diaz.

"Star hun, it's time to eat."

"Oh, okay." Star then got up and walked to the dining hall and saw a plate of nachos waiting for her, she took a bite and recognized the taste

"Did Marco make this?" Star asked

"Make it, who do you think taught him." Mrs. Diaz joked as she ate soup, after dinner Star went back to her placed next to Marco's room she about to sit down till the door opened and a bunched of flying pony heads with glasses coming out one of them saw Star and started talking to her telling she can see him, carefully she walked in and saw him sleeping after his demon removal he looked normal again she then saw a tank of water in the corner of the room. She walked up towards and got a jump scare from a tentacle which formed a mouth

"So we meet again Princess or should I say Queen Butterfly." the tentacle said

"What did you do to Marco?" Star asked

"Simple, he wanted to help you so he gave up something for your safety." The Monster said

"What did he give up?" Star asked, he just pointed to Marco she checked under the blanket to make sure "that" was there she then opened his eyes to see that they were still their tills she felt an empty space where his arm should be she lifted it up and saw that his arm was missing she then heard the monster laugh

"Marco, you big dummy." She said as she crawled into bed with him and laid down on his chest "Please wake up soon." She said as she drifted to sleep

Back at Mewni

Tom was looking down in anger as he lost his only love just then Toffee came in

"I take it she got away?" Toffee asked

"Shut up." Tom said

"Well it doesn't matter now I got what I wanted and I held up my end of the deal I'm done here." Toffee said as he walked back into his portal and left Tom, just then a huge earthquake began and multiple pillars of light beamed down destroying everything

"Is that the D.D? I need to get out of here he then pulled his dimensional scissors and tried to make a tear, but it didn't work.

"What the hell I thought I had enough time?" Tom said as a pillar came over the castle Tom then got down onto his knees

"No I don't want to die here." Tom said as he felt tears fall down his face he then looked up and closed his eyes

"I'm sorry Star." was the last thing he said before being incinerated

 _The Magical Kingdom of Mewni was no more_

* * *

What is D.D and Will it be used again?


	5. Reunion

Marco and Star were reunited once more in Pony Head's dimension. but many things we're now different Marco had lost his arm from being a demon and Star lost her home now they must prepare for their next war on earth

Star was laying next to Marco his arm wrapped around her lips formed a pout Marco smiled at her beauty he then noticed her Hearts were a little faded he placed his hand on her and they regain their color again

"Sorry for making you worried again." Marco said just then his parents and pony head walked in the dim lit room

"How are you, Marco?" Pony head asked

"Just the same just having an arm constantly laughing at me say "Ha you got no arm." Marco said as he pointed to the fish tank of the monster arm sleeping

"So you don't mind that your arm is gone?" Angie asked

"No mom I don't mind it once Star gets her powers back she'll regrow my arm again, so I'm not worried about that, but I am worried about Star, though." Marco said

"Why?" Rafael asked

Few Minutes ago

Marco was sleeping calmly when he heard whimpering he awoke and saw Star he smiled, at first, but it faded when he saw her trembling he body felt cold Marco pulled the covers over them and he hugged her she stops trembling and falls back to sleep

Now

"It was strange that she would act like that." Marco thought

"No surprise she must have… Nothing." Pony head said trying to change the subject, but Marco caught it

"Pony Head what happened?" Marco asked

"I'm sorry, but mewni is gone destroyed that why she was acting like that she felt her connection to her home disappear." Pony Head said

"What! there is no way nothing's that powerful to completely destroy a dimension!"

"There is Marco it's called DD or Doomdimension Destroyer, it absorbs power from all dimension to completely obliterate the doom dimension, but it's only used a last resort I tried to convince them not to do, but it was out of my power." She said Marco then looked at Star who was awake listening to everything

"Um, can you guys leave us alone for a moment." Marco asked

"Sure sweetie." Angie said everyone then left the couple alone

"Star how do you feel right now?" He asked her

"I don't know Marco, I lost my home, but I feel sad about, but at the same time, I somehow feel like a huge weight has gotten off my back."

"Star I know you didn't want to be queen, but your home was just…" He then saw her tears falling down her face as she kept a smile

"Marco if I said I wanted that placed gone would that make me a bad person?" She said to him Marco saw the pain in her eyes he took his arm and brought her closer to his chest her smile then disappeared and she started crying she gripped his shirt soaking it with her tears Marco hugged her tight trying to ease the pain.

"It'll be alright Star I'm here now." He whispered in her ear as she lets everything from these last few day come out all at once and not in little outburst.

Meanwhile on Earth

Demons were running amok in echo creek countless people either being hunted or killed in a little ally a little girl was hiding behind a dumpster waiting for the demons to pass by as soon as they did she checked to see if they were gone, but a demon lifted up the dumpster and threw it the little girl was then running away trying to get away from it but was soon hits a dead end she cowered in fear as the monster rushed to her the little girl then closed her eyes and waited for death, but it never came she opened her eyes to see a buff green monster her then moved his hands towards her the little girl the flinch as she thought she was going to be eaten, but she was gently picked up and help princess style

"Your were very brave today little one I'll take you somewhere where you can be safe now." He said as she took her towards the Diaz house he knocked on the door in a code and they lets him

"Found another one?"

"Yes, Jackie." He said as he puts her down the little girl then runs toward Jackie and starts crying

"Hey it's okay I know he looks scary, but he's nice in fact he takes care of the other children he won't let anything happen to." She said to her she turns around and walks back up to him

"It'll be okay Yvgeny will take care of you." Jackie said as the little girl took his hand took and went to the other children that were using Star's room as a play room minus all the weapons.

"Go ahead and make some friends I'll be back with Dinner soon." He said

"Hey, uh y-e-uh." she struggled to say his name.

"Just call me Buff Frog." He said as he closed the door leaving the kids to themselves

in the kitchen

Okay, guys, it's time to take care if this invasion we were lucky that Janna actually knew magic and prevented this hell from spreading now we need a new plan to stop this since our last plan didn't work does anybody have anything?"

"What's the point? were all dead the only reason we're surviving is because we are stubborn if only they were here we would have a chance." Janna said

"I know, but were on our own so what…" Just then an earthquake started to happen Yvgeny then ran upstairs to the children's room leaving everyone downstairs just then the front door was then forced opened and everyone was in shock at who was attacking

"B-Brittney Wong?!" Jackie said in surprise

"Oh don't act so surprised it's survival of the fittest, okay boys have "fun"." She said to the demons they charged in and started attacking the females ripping off their clothes, but before they did any damage a dimensional portal opened and the monster was kicked off Jackie she looked up and saw a familiar person

"Star?"

* * *

Looks who's back~


	6. Welcome Back

"Star?" Jackie said as she looked up to see the blonde in a battle stance

"Sorry to keep you waiting Jackie, Pony Knights charge!" She yelled and a bunch of knights began charging through taking down then demons and monsters but one managed to slip by and tried to attack Star but was kicked away by a hooded man whose sleeve was fluttering in the wind he then turned to Star

"You really need to be more aware of your surroundings Star." The man said

"And you shouldn't be pushing yourself," Star said as she pulled his hood down to reveal Marco

"Marco!" Jackie said in surprised

"Long time no see Jackie," Marco said with a smile he then pulled a batman and punched a monster behind him

"Marco up look different," Jackie said

"Yeah I got the haircut, some new clothes oh and I'm missing an arm," Marco said with annoyed look

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice," Jackie said nervously

"Yeah well I and Star have to get going do you know where these monster are coming from?" Marco asked

"Yeah they're coming from that huge castle in the middle of the town, but why do you need to know," Jackie asked

"Duh, so we can get Star's powers back that's why," Marco said with a confident smile

"Are you crazy I can see Star doing that, but Marco you're missing an arm I don't think that you could fight him," Jackie informed

"Jackie didn't you see what I just did I'm more than capable to fight on my own," Marco said with confidence in his voice "Plus I can't let Star get hurt," He said as he helped Jackie on her feet

"Cmon on Marco I'm not waiting for you," Star yelled as she ran ahead to town

"Gotta go, Jackie, later," Marco said with a smile

"I just don't get it how can those two smile in an apocalypse," Jackie asked

"It's Star, of course, she would smile in the face of danger," Janna said, "And Marco would always follow her no matter how reckless." Jackie then looked at the horizon to see the two run towards the castle

"Yeah, your right," Jackie said, "Let's just hope they come back safely."

"And just think we get to throw a

Few miles ahead

Marco and Star were on their way towards the castle but Monster kept getting in their way, but Marco and Star fought their way through them till Star took a quick break

"How are you doing Star?" Marco asked

"Just a little tired that's all." Star said while rubbing her belly

"Well don't push yourself too hard, okay we still have a long way to go." He said to her

"Oh don't worry about me, when you have to be careful Mr. One-arm." Star retorted

"Hey I'm going to get it back once we get your magic back." Marco said just then a monster came up from the ground Marco then punched him which sent flying

"Man, Pony heads enhancements really help this arm." Marco said

"Yeah, don't get used to it as soon as I get your arm back it's gone I don't need you hurting our child." She said with a pout

"Don't worry Star I won't hurt the baby." Marco said

"I know you won't, cmon let's get going." Star said as she got back up and started walking towards the castle with Marco

Meanwhile

In the giant castle a monster was running towards two giant doors that assumed was the throne room when the monster entered and found his master surrounded in green flames

Master Toffee, bad news

"Let me guess you found the rebel faction and attempted to kill them, but a certain ex-queen came back?"

"Y-yes Sir." He said nervously

Toffee then smiled that sister grin he gave to star the first time he won and destroyed the wand

"Well make sure the front door is wide opened I would like to see her again." He said as he got down from his throne and removed his king's robe to reveal a black suit he then sits back down and pushes a button, just then every single demon that Toffee had been sent away

Outside

Marco and Star were in the middle of fighting demons when a bright light came and blinded them when they opened their eyes all the demons were gone and clear path was made for them

"You know he's just asking for us to go in." Star said with an evil smile

"Don't get ahead of yourself Star remember the last time you just charged in?" Marco said

"You don't have to remind me I won't rush in like last time this time we have a plan."

Flashback Pony Head's Dimension

Marco and Star were getting ready to go back to earth but before they could do that they went to a briefing room where Pony Head was waiting for them

"About time guys okay here is what we know about earth right now it's currently under siege by Toffee and his forces, we believe that he is hold up in his castle

"Castle got it." Star said impatiently and opened a portal to earth Marco sighed and Pony Head laughed

"That's you wife alright." She said as she handed him a piece of paper "Here this is the rest of the plan make sure you explained it to her." She asked

"No problem." Marco said as he was about to leave

"Oh and Marco be careful I don't want to see Star sad anymore." Pony Head asked

"I'll do you my best pony head." He said as he jumped through portal

Flashback end

"Okay so I rushed out before I could hear it, but you have it on paper so why does it matter that I stay?" Star asked

"Because it is crucial that you know what to do." Marco replied

"Okay then tell me what the plan is?" Star asked

Marco then pulled out the piece of paper and began reading it

"The Plan says "Rush in and blow everything up MOFO"." Marco then crumpled up the paper and threw it away he then saw Star with a smug look "Not a word." was the only thing he said as they continued walking towards the giant castle looming over the city but the front gate was open

"It's obviously a trap." Marco said

"I know but we have no choice but to fall for it." Star replied, Marco then sighed

"Alright let's go." Marco said but Star grabbed his hand

"Star is everything alright?" Marco asked

"Marco I.. I just.." Star tried to get her thoughts out but felt Marco lips on hers

"It's going to be okay we'll do this together and when we're done we'll go home together." Marco reassured which caused Star to smile

"There's that smile I love," Marco said which made her giggle they grabbed each other's hands and walked in as they found not so subtle hints on where Toffee is they followed it and ended up in front of giant doors Star gripped Marco's hand tighter Marco could feel the tension from door and the fear from Star he, in turn, gripped her hand they took a deep breath and pushed the door open ready for their final battle


	7. Estrella

Star and Marco were standing in Toffee's throne room ready for a fight but as they saw no one was here they looked around Star was then trapped in the same crystal case that Marco was in when he was captured Star was then banged on the glass while Marco was trying to find a way to opened it but couldn't do it till he heard his voice.

"Yeah that not going to work." Toffee said as he entered the room in his trademark suit, Marco then gave him a stare of complete hatred and murderous intent.

"Let her go." Marco commanded

"I will, but for something in return." Toffee said

"What?" Marco asked

"Your severed arm, that you left with that annoying pony head." Toffee said, Marco knew something bad will happen if he did give to him, but he looked at Star who was trying to break out.

"If I do this will you let Star go?" Marco asked

"I promised but I better hurry." Toffee said as he pushed a button and a vacuum-like tube came down and started sucking up the air Star had in the box

"Tick tock Mr. Diaz." Toffee said Marco then pulled out the dimensional scissors and tried to cut a hole, but it didn't work.

"Oh yeah you need to go outside those scissors won't work in here." Toffee said "A little something I got from St. Olga's." Just then Star screamed, Marco then placed a hand on the glass

"Star try not to suck up too much air I'll be right back." Marco said as he ran out the castle tore opened a portal to his room at Pony head's castle and saw the arm asleep he then grabbed it and went back

"Marco, Marco you don't have to do this, just reattach me and we can stop him." Monster arm said, but Marco ignored him as he rushed in he then tossed the arm near Tom's feet

"There now let Star go." Marco asked

"Okay." Toffee then pushed a button and the case raised up and started taking a deep breath and coughed

"It okay take deep breaths." Marco said as he held her in his arm they then saw Toffee using the Star necklace to absorb the magic from the Monster Arm it the screamed in agony as it turned back into Marco's old arm but as it did it turned to ashes and Toffee smiled menacingly as the star started to glow it then shot into Toffee chest he then fell back on his back he then started floating up his body then glowed his body then sat up and opened his eyes

"Yes, this is what ludo was failing to see this is the true power of our stolen magic." Toffee said

"Stolen magic?" Star asked

"Oh yeah they never told you I was the original ruler of mewi but somehow your people took away my magic and invade my home 50 years ago and ran the place It was a mistake letting ludo be king while I was healing, but now that I received my power back it's time to find my people a new home." Toffee said as he opened a portal of all his monster brethren Marco and Star watched in horror as they saw the monster but Marco got an idea he grabbed the dimensional scissors and created a tear to Mewni which created sucked in the monster into the void that was Mewni killing all the monster except Toffee he then looked at the two and started to get angry he started down on Marco

"You fool you killed the only way to rebuild my home and now I'm going to destroy yours but first." he the flash stepped in front of Marco and punched him which sent him flying back Marco tried to stop himself, but couldn't move because of the force Toffee then appeared above him and with his tail he slammed him to the ground creating a crater Toffee then stood at the foot of the crater looking down he was then uppercut by Marco then kicked him a good distance away from him Marco then fell to his knees and was breathing heavily

"Man if it wasn't for Pony Head's enhancements I would have been dead." He said to himself he then took a running start pose and took off in the direction of Toffee who was still flying he then got close to him and slammed him down with a dropkick making a small crater under him Marco then jumped up tried to do another dropkick but Toffee moved as Marco landed smoked fill the area Marco was taking caution as he moved not knowing where Toffee might strike but as soon as the air cleared he saw him sitting on a car

"What no surprise attack?" Marco asked Toffee shook his head no

"I prefer to see my enemies while I crush them and a surprise attack do I look like ludo?" He said as he ripped his arm off making Marco shocked at his action

"I must say you have improved since the last time I saw you did some damage to my arm but I can just get rid of it and make this an "even" fight." Toffee said as Marco took a battle stance he then rushed towards Toffee and their fists clashed creating a shockwave that destroyed any building around them giving them space to go all out Marco then took a deep breath and everything around him started floating even the tail of his cloak and in one step he charged towards him but Toffee just stopped him with his palm and threw him into the sky Marco was able to gain control again and stop himself from flying any further he flew down and punch Toffee with his momentum back to the ground as they reached the ground A toffee shape hole in the ground, Marco then looked in the hole and got punched in the face and sent flying a few feet as Toffee then jumped out the hole and went towards Marco who was gone he then saw a dimensional rift

"Oh running away I see." Toffee then jumped in after him, he then looked around to see shattered chunks of rocks floating around he then jump on the separate rocks

"Really You brought me back to Mew-" he said till he was then tackled by Marco he grabbed his hair and tossed him off luckily he hits a piece of wall debris that was floating by he then pushes off it and grabs him with legs and repeatedly punches him Toffee then unwrapped his legs from his body and punched his gut

"Enough of this it's time to end this once and for all." Toffee yelled as he began to regrow his arm the star embedded in his chest then started glowing and a dark ball of pure energy and rage formed in his palm but it only grew bigger as it Marco then tried to jump away from it, but he knew it was pointless, he knew he would die, but one thing in his mind was keeping his will to live strong but as Toffee threw the ball Marco saw his life flash before his eyes he then closed his eyes and waited for his death but it didn't happen but instead he was feeling slightly hot he opened his eyes to see a firewall protecting him he then saw the person who protected him as was shocked to see him

"T-TOM?!" Marco said in surprise

"Hello Marco." Tom said as he puts down the wall and turns towards him his third eye was missing and had scars all over his face and arms and he only had on a tattered robe

"Tom I thought you died, how are you here?" Marco asked

"Don't see all this debris, chunks of Mewni survived I was just lucky that my had enough parts to salvage my body." Tom explained

"So what are you going to help him kill me now?" Marco asked as he took a battle stance

"No I'm her for Toffee he left me here to die and his needs to pay, why don't you just leave." Tom said as he stared at Toffee

"No way this guy invaded my home and I need to stop him." Marco said

"Fine don't blame me if you die in a crossfire." Tom said as he used his flames to launch him towards Toffee he then blasts him with a million degrees of heat on his face but Toffee grabbed his face and tossed him at Marco who steps to the side as he crashed into the ground.

"Nice." Marco said sarcastically

"Oh you got a better plan?" Tom asked

"I do, but I need to get behind him."

"Okay I think I can manage that." Tom said Marco then pulled out his (Star's) dimensional scissors and stood up, Tom then grabbed his arm and used his fire to fly towards Toffee he then started shooting black balls of energy at them

"Tom, fire shield!" Marco commanded he then covered them in a dome of fire, Toffee's blasts were just incinerated as they moved towards him Tom then threw a giant fireball, but Toffee dodged it, but what he didn't know was that Marco was in it he then pushed himself from debris and stabs Toffee on his back he then opened a portal splitting him in half Marco sending his bottom half to an inferno hellhole(Tom's Dimension) Toffee watched as he saw his bottom half went to hell

"You know I can't grow those back." He said calmly his face then got tense and angry till he coughed up too much of his blood he then looked at the two

"Well since I'm going to die anyway I might as well take you with me." He said as he started whispering something Tom was confused but Marco was in shocked he grab Tom arm and jumped away from Toffee but he also cast a spell to make him the center of gravity and everything was being dragged towards him Tom the fired his jets and flew away from Toffee at fast speed Marco then pulled out the dimensional scissors, but saw that they were damaged as he opened a portal a huge explosion was happening the spell was now going off Tom then let's go of Marco and creates his firewall trying to block the explosion allowing Marco to opened a portal

"Tom come on." Marco yelled

"It's no use Marco I someone has to keep this explosion at bay." Tom said

"It should be done by now." Marco said

"Diaz this is a type of spell that won't stop till it destroys everything. I'm sorry but only one of us is getting out of here alive." He said as a beam of light poured through his shield and vaporized his arm he then puts his remaining strength to enforce it. "You don't have a lot of time get out of here now!" Tom said with strain in his voice

"Tom I'm not leaving you." Marco said

"Marco it's fine I'm better off dead anyway, plus I owe it to Star I hurt her and this is my punishment why do you want to help me?" Tom asked

"Because Star would have helped you as well." Marco said which surprised him "Don't get me wrong I hate you I would like to kill you myself but this is Star's will and I would do anything to keep her happy even if it means saving you." Marco said as Tom's shield breaks Marco then closes his eyes and waited for death but Tom stood in front of him turning himself into fire protecting Marco

"Go back to her Marco and tell her I'm sorry." Tom's voice said as the flame pushes him into the portal and closing it but before Tom's flame went out he had one last thought "Did I do Good Star?"

Back On Earth

Star, Jackie and Janna were at Marco and Toffee's Battlefield looking for any sign of anyone

"Anything Jackie?" Star yelled to her she just made a big "X" with her arm she then screamed down a hole to Janna

"Anything Janna?" Star yelled down the hole

"Not a single skeleton." Janna yelled as she began to climb back up just then a Dimensional tear came from the sky and an explosion cloud came from it and from the cloud was something humanoid Janna grabbed her binoculars to see what it was and was smiling at what it was

"It's Marco!" She said as she ran towards where Marco would fall and tried to catch him Jackie then followed but they knew that they wouldn't make it in time till a blur blew past them at the same speed as Marco as they collided a ring of smoke covered them. As it cleared Janna and Jackie saw giant purple wings as they got closer to see that it is Star hugging Marco with a smile and tears on her face

"Welcome home, Marco." Star said to his unconscious body as she rubbed his cheek with hers

Few Months Later

Construction of the city was in full effect everyone was trying to go on with their lives of their were many casualties during this so the people built a memorial to never forget those who have lost their lives during this whole ordeal.

Meanwhile

a certain blonde queen was sitting in her apartment listening to music and reading a magazine as she lifted it up she saw her gut and started poking at it till a knock on her door came which got her attention she got up and walked towards the door to see Jackie and Janna holding presents.

"Hey Star these are for you, sorry we couldn't make they wanted help rebuilding the town, have you heard anything from Marco?" Janna asked Star then sighed and shook her head no, It's actually been almost 9 months since he left Pony head told him a rumor about a roaming warlock traveling from dimension to dimension trying to improve his magic. Marco saw this as a chance to get his arm back since Star's Magic is forever gone, but Marco promised that he would come back to see his child arm or no arm

"Man, what a jerk leaving a smoking hot girl to get an arm back." Janna joked Star then decided to play along

"Yeah well his lost, I even bought new lingerie for him I was going to wear it when the baby came out but now I'm not so sure." She said with a smirk the girls then began to laugh but just then Star moaned in pain and grabbed her stomach

"Star are you okay?" Jackie asked

"Yeah this little monster is just kicking too hard again." She explained with a smile but soon turned to a frown as she felt a wetness on her legs Janna then saw the stain on the couch

"Star either you peed yourself or…"

"I'm going into labor!" She then began to panic Jackie then ran to her side and tried to calm her down

"Janna called the hospital!" Jackie commanded

"I can't it still under construction." Janna explained

"What do we do then!?" Star yelled at the girls

"We'll have to do it here, then Janna help me get her to the bedroom." Jackie commanded

"Fine but don't tell me what to do." Janna said as she and Jackie helped her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed Jackie then tied her hair up in a messy bun to keep her hair from sticking to her face she then went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet rag to cool Star down

"Janna your dad's a doctor do something?" Jackie said in a panic

"What do you want me to do I never gave or saw childbirth!" Janna yelled at her

"You have seen movies that had childbirth right?" Jackie asked

"Yeah, but they aren't very detailed!" Janna yelled

"Would you two shut up!" She yelled at the two

"Fine." Janna then pulled out her phone and called her dad

"Hello Dad...Yes it's good to hear you again, listen I need to know how to give childbirth." she then nods her head and says uh-uh she then hangs-up

"Okay Jackie I need some ice and more towels." Janna asked Jackie then left to get the items but as she did there was a knock on the door Jackie then answered it and gasped at who it was

With Star

She was breathing heavily, hands on her stomaching as she was getting ready to see her child Jackie then walked back in with the stuff Janna asked her to get

"What took you so long?" She asked Jackie then whispered in her ear which surprised her

"Okay we can begin." Janna said as she pulled on rubber gloves and a shower cap as she did that she lifted up the blanket to see the baby crowning

"Okay Star give me a push." Star then pushed with all her might, Jackie then took her hand and Star squeezed it Jackie didn't mind the pain she then lets out yell he eyes shut tight as she was giving in to the pain she then stopped for a second and continued pushing

"C'mon Star almost there just a couple more pushes." Janna said

"I can't it's too much." Star said

"Yes you can!" Janna said

"I can't!" Star replied

"Yes you can Estrella." A voice said Star recognized the voice and saw Marco standing next to her he crouched down and grabbed her other hand "Come on Star I want to see my child." Marco said as Star began to push again it was long and painful two hours but Star was nearly finished as she gave one last big push and screamed she then fell back on the pillow and almost passed out till she heard crying

"It's a girl." Janna said as she walked over to Marco and tried to hand her to him but Marco didn't move his hands from the cloak he looked ashamed and sacred Star then grab his hand from under the cloak and gave him a reassuring smile he then removed his cloak to reveal a bandaged arm to substituted that empty space he then grabbed his child and brought her over to Star her face then lit up in joy as she saw her, her hair was blonde like hers and she had this cute little mole just like her father

"Well what should we name her?" Star asked

"Well it has to be something easy for you to remember hmm… That's it!" Marco said out loud he then looked at Star and smiled

"Her name will be Estrella River Diaz" Marco said, Star then smiled at Marco's use if her father's name and her nickname

"I love it Marco." Star said as she snuggled with her baby just then Janna father came in with medical equipment

"Dad what are you doing here?" Janna asked

"Why I'm here to check on the baby." He said "May I?" He asked Star she then handed him her child and he then the usual newborn check up and said that she is healthy Marco was then handed a birth certificate to him and began signing it he then looked at his family he then grabbed Star's hand and kissed it

"I love you Star and you too Estrella." Marco said

"We love you too." Star said as they shared a kiss


End file.
